School With the Gcrew!
by JupiterAdeptErika
Summary: Pg-13 for safety. You know me. IvanShebaFelix, PiersJennaGaret, and IvanSheba! So, here's the deal. Sheba and Piers are new. Ivan has no friends and Sheba becomes his first and best friend. Piers is shown around by Jenna. He is instantly 'cool.' Read to f


Me: Hello! I'm making a school fic!

Ivan: Aw, I don't wanna go back!

Sheba: Pwease don't make me go! puppy dog eyes

Me: sigh You two act your age! How old are you, anyway?

Sheba: Fifty!

Ivan: Five-hundred!

Me: Ha! It was a test! You're both fifteen...right?

Ivan&Sheba: Maybe...

Me: Whatever. Who wants to do the dis-

Sheba: Me! Erika does not own Golden Sun because if she did, she would be torturing me and Ivan all the time.

Me: Ha ha. You know there was a time I had no idea who you two were. I can make that happen again!

Ivan: Not without a fight! takes out kikumonji

Me: Put it away, Junior! It was a joke.

Ivan: Okay.

Sheba: Um...on with the fic!

Me: Fine. I'll be describing the characters, just in case someone doesn't know who they are. If you don't I do not know what you are doing here. No offense.

* * *

**The Two New Kids**

Ivan sighed. The test Ms. Venus gave them was a tad too easy. She was just too nice sometimes. "Class!" Ms. Venus called. The class turned to face her. "We have two new students! Sheba, and Piers!" Ivan turned to look. It wasn't everyday you got two students. "Hello." Sheba, obviously, said, shyly. "Nice to meet you all!" Piers, again obviously, said, cheerfully. Ivan looked at Piers. Piers had golden-yellow eyes. He had long, blue hair. He also had a bright smile. 'He'll make friends fast.' Ivan thought. 'Geez, he looks like he could be Mia's twin brother!' Then, Ivan turned to Sheba. She had emerald-green eyes. She also had short blonde hair. Ivan couldn't take his eyes off her. That was, until the teacher called his name.

"Ivan! I want you to show Sheba around! You finished your test, right?" Ivan nodded. "Okay. What do you think, Sheba?" Ms. Venus asked. Sheba nodded, unsure. Ms. Venus noticed. "Oh, don't worry! He's a good kid! Jenna, do you think you could show Piers around?" The girl, Jenna, with the auburn hair, nodded. "Piers?" Ms. Venus asked. "This is okay with you?" Piers nodded, and smiled at Jenna. A few of the other girls blushed. Jenna merely nodded back. "Okay then! You four are excused from your next class. Get going now!" Ms. Venus shooed them. "Lucky." Ivan heard the red-head Garet whisper.

So, there they were in the hallway with passes. Jenna and Piers took one direction, while Sheba and Ivan took another. "I-I'm Ivan." Ivan said holding out his hand. Sheba took it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sheba." She took his hand and shook it. Ivan smiled. "You're pretty shy, aren't you?" He said. Sheba bit her lip. "Was it that obvious?" Ivan shook his head. "I'm probably the only one who noticed." He said. Sheba smiled. "You probably would have been better off with someone like Mia showing you around. I'm not the coolest kid around." Ivan said. Sheba frowned. "That's hard to believe." She said.

Ivan shook his head. "Wait and see. Our next class is….well lunch. You'll be able to tell then. That Piers kid got lucky. Jenna's one of the coolest girls around. Now, enough of that. Let me give you the grand tour." Ivan said. Sheba laughed. "Hang on. You haven't told me about your friends." Sheba stated. Ivan bit his lip. "Didn't I tell you I'm not one of the coolest kid around? Well, I meant it. I got no friends." Sheba opened her mouth in shock. "How long have you gone here?" she asked. Ivan mumbled. "A year or two." He said. Sheba shook her head. "Well, let me be your first." She said. Ivan smiled. "Are you sure? It's bad for your reputation." He said. "I'm sure." Sheba said. "If you change your mind, that's fine by me." Ivan said. Sheba shook her head. "I won't." Ivan grinned. "Okay! Now, for the grand tour!" he said. Sheba grinned back. "All right!" she said. So, Ivan showed Sheba around and before they new it, it was lunch time.

Sheba walked to a table. She had brought her own lunch. "Hey, Sheba!" Piers called. Sheba turned around. Before they got assigned to there classes, Sheba and Piers got to know each other. " What's up?" Sheba asked. Piers grinned. "Wanna sit with us?" He asked, referring to him, Jenna, and some blonde kid with spiky hair. Sheba thought for a second. "Only if Ivan can." She said. "Ivan?" Jenna asked. The blonde boy shook his head. "We've tried to get his attention ever since he was the new kid, but he's always dodged out on us. He seemed afraid. If you can get him to come over here, that'd be okay. He's a bit quiet." He said. "Like you are?" Jenna asked, grinning. The boy nodded, shyly. He turned to Sheba again. "I'm Issac." He said. Sheba nodded. "I'm Sheba. Nice to meet you." Sheba said politely. "Ivan told me about you being 'cool' and all. He did seem scared." She told them.

She spotted Ivan. She waved at him. He noticed her, and looked uneasily at her. He walked on over to the table. "Hi, Sheba." He murmured. Issac noticed. "Hi, Ivan. You might not know me. Issac?" He said. Ivan sort of hunched down. "I know you." He squeaked. Issac walked over to him. "You were here, in this school, for how many years? How come you always tried to avoid us?" He asked. "Um…I was here for two years and I dodged you because…because…" Ivan couldn't talk. Sheba covered for him. "Because he didn't want to be the weird one in the bunch." She said. Thanks. Ivan said telepathically. Sheba's eyes widened. "You're a Jupiter Adept?" she asked Ivan. "Yeah. This is school for Adepts only, so we could use our powers without people thinking we're weird." Ivan responded. Then, he smiled. "I'm glad because I never would have met you, if we went to normal schools." He said. Sheba blushed.

"Hey, look! It's Mia, Garet, and Felix!" Jenna exclaimed. Surely enough, there they were. "Hi Jenna, Issac, Piers, and…Sheba, right?" A girl with blue hair and blue eyes, said. Sheba nodded. "I'm Mia, just in case you didn't know." Mia said. "I'm Felix." A boy with long, brown hair said. His hair was in a pony-tail similar to Piers'. "And I'm Garet! Brave! Cool! Coordinated!" a boy with red, spiky hair said. He jumped on the table. "None of the above." Jenna said. "Hey!" Garet said, jumping off the table. Then Mia noticed Ivan, who was hiding under the table. She ducked down. "Hello?" she said. She couldn't really tell who it was. Sheba noticed Mia. She also ducked down. She laughed when she saw Ivan. "You can come out." She said. "Okay." Was the muffled response. Ivan popped out. "Hi." He said. "Well, hello!" Mia said surprised to see Ivan there. "We've been trying to get his attention for years! What made him come along?" Felix asked. "More like who, bro." Jenna said. Felix looked at Sheba. "You?" he asked. Sheba nodded. "Good going!" he said. Sheba turned red. "Thanks." She said.

Ivan looked around, helplessly. What am I doing here? I don't fit in. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I humiliate myself? he thought. Relax. Just be yourself. someone said in his mind. Sheba! What if me isn't good enough? he asked. Look at Garet. He's being himself. Sheba said. Ivan sighed. Guess you're right. Oh and Sheba? Try not to act so weird around Felix or everyone will know you like him. What? Sheba never got an answer. Ivan just smiled.

"So, Ivan you're a Jupiter adept like Sheba right? Can you read minds?" Garet asked. Ivan nodded. He grinned. "I can read anyone's mind if they leave it unguarded." Ivan said. "Cool! Can you read Jenna's mind for me? I want to know her fear. She scares me too much." Garet said. "I heard that!" Jenna growled. "Eep! I didn't do it!" Garet squealed. Ivan laughed. Issac smiled. "Now you're starting to come around!" He laughed. Ivan turned to him. He grinned. "Oh, you haven't seen the worst from me! I'm a master when it comes to pranks!" he said. Issac chuckled. "Sure." He said. "Young, quiet Ivan is a master of pranks. I highly doubt that." Garet added. "Do you wanna find out?" Ivan asked, his grin as wide as can be. "Um…I'd rather not." Garet said, his smile disappearing.

Sheba smiled. It was good seeing Ivan be his true self. "C'mon." Jenna said. "What?" Sheba asked. "Ivan will catch up. He'll be okay if he's late. We won't." Jenna said. She grabbed Sheba and Mia by their arms and dragged them as she ran to class. "Is she always like this?" Sheba asked. "Yep! Better get used to it!" Mia responded. The rest of the day was a zip for them.

While Ivan was hanging out with them, he learned about his new friends. Garet was the class clown. Jenna was collected, but had a fiery temper. Scary! Issac was the calm, quiet, cool, and collected one. Mia followed Issac's traits. Ivan noticed the way Issac acted around Mia. He got all sweaty and nervous. Mia, again, was the same way around him. Felix was quiet and didn't trust everyone he met. Including Garet. Piers was a bit hyper, but a friend you could trust. Ivan guessed that's why Piers and Felix had become best friends. And Sheba. Sheba was like Ivan in almost every way. Only one thing. Ivan got all nervous around her. He thought he was getting a crush, but it was a bit more than that. It was love.

_The Next Day…_

"Wake up!" Ivan stirred. "I said wake up! C'mon Ivan! They're gonna make an announcement!" Piers yelled, throwing a pillow at Ivan. Ivan had decided to stay in a dorm. "I'm up!" Ivan grumbled. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. " ATTENTION!" boomed a voice from a P.A system. "THERE WILL BE A DANCE HELD NEXT FRIDAY! THAT WILL BE ALL!" the voice died away. "Here that!" Garet groaned. "I heard it's mandatory." Piers stated. The boys groaned. Meanwhile….

"Did you here that!" Jenna exclaimed. "Who didn't?" Mia wondered. "So, who do you want to ask you to the dance?" Jenna said, grinning at Sheba. Sheba blinked. "Who me!" she gasped. Jenna nodded. Mia rolled her eyes. "Duh, you!" she said. Sheba started stammering. "W-well I d-don't really plan on g-going…but maybe if a certain person asks…" "WHO!" Jenna and Mia cut in. " W-well maybe Felix or…" "OR WHO!" Mia and Jenna cut in again. Sheba sighed. "Ivan." She mumbled. Jenna and Mia looked at each other. "We knew it!" they burst out. Sheba blinked. "Aw, you two are so cute together!" Mia laughed. Jenna grinned.

Sheba tilted her head in confusion. "How do you know? You two wouldn't happen to be Jupiter Adepts, would you?" Sheba asked. Mia shook her head. "Nah, I'm a Mercury Adept!" she said. "And I'm a Mars Adept!" Jenna said, grinning. "That would explain your temper…" Sheba said, thoughtfully. "What was that!" Jenna demanded. "Nothing!" Sheba squeaked. Mia laughed. "What about the boys!" Sheba said, fearful of Jenna. "Well, Piers is a Mercury Adept like Mia. And Garet is a Mars Adept like me." Sheba nodded. She turned to Mia. " Plus, Felix is a Venus Adept. Ditto for…Issac." Mia said, blushing when she mentioned Issac. Sheba nodded. "And Ivan is a Jupiter Adept…" she hesitated. "Like me." Jenna and Mia nodded, grinning.

Then, Jenna blinked. "Did you say you liked Felix?" she asked. Sheba nodded, confused. "Why? Do you like him?" she asked. Jenna made a disgusted face. " Ew! No! He's my brother!" she said. Sheba blinked. "Felix is your brother?" she asked, astonished. Jenna nodded. "Yep! That's why I asked!" Jenna said. Then, she shook her head. "How can you like him?" she wondered. "Well, I don't like him as much as…" Sheba hesitated again. "Ivan." Mia finished. Then, she smiled. "He likes you too. His face was red the whole time you were talking to him." She said. Sheba shook her head. "No. He's too good for me. You ever notice how modest he is? And his trust? His loyalty? Plus his deep violet eyes and his hair…" Sheba started daydreaming.

"Sheba!" Jenna and Mia yelled. Sheba snapped back to attention. "Sorry! Got a bit…distracted." She said. Mia looked at Jenna. Jenna nodded. Sheba grew confused again. Jenna walked up to her and laughed. "You have more than a crush! It's more like true love!" Jenna chuckled. Sheba turned red. "You don't think so, do you?" she stuttered. Jenna shook her head. Sheba gave a sigh of relief. "I know so." Jenna said grinning. Sheba gulped. The bell rang. "Time to meet up with the boys!" Mia said, giving Sheba a wink. Sheba gulped again. Boys were going to start asking girls to the dance. Trouble would start.

* * *

Me: So? Was it good?

Ivan : The chapter was longer.

Sheba: Ditto.

Me: Yeah! Okay review! Or else I won't continue, and leave you all in suspense!

Ivan: Do as she says or she'll start ordering pizza like crazy, and won't share!

Me: Hello? Yes I want the pepperoni, cheese…

Ivan: Oh, no! She's starting!

Sheba: Uh, that's it! See you next time!


End file.
